


Respirar

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Post-War, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28870329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Están vivos, respiran, no son cadáveres. Están cálidos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 10





	Respirar

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado a Ale <3

**Respirar**

**━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━**

Empiezan después de la guerra. Draco tiene pesadillas sobre lo ocurrido en aquellos días que todos quieren dejar en el olvido. _Empiezan_ _después_ _de_ _la_ _guerra_ _y_ _no_ _lo_ _dejan_. Astoria no puede comprenderlo, su prometida sólo lo mira con confusión y en el mejor de los casos con compasión. Ella no sabe a ciencia cierta de los horrores que ha vivido por estar en las primeras líneas de la batalla, no entiende lo que significa dormir con el temor de amanecer muerto o que alguien de tu familia no pueda ver otro día. Joder, no comprende lo que es tener al Señor Oscuro cerca, tan cerca que todo el piso parece estar hecho de cascarones que temes romper por un paso mal dado.

Pasan los meses y los malos sueños no se van. Se pregunta si los otros, Harry Potter, por ejemplo, tienen los mismos problemas para dormir. ¿Qué tal Hermione Granger? ¿O Ron Weasley? Necesita con desesperación saber que no es el único con una mente débil que no puede superar las muertes, las guerrillas, los días de estrés y la piel sucia ( _inmunda_ _marca_ ). Se desespera, ansia conectar con algo, con alguien, con lo que sea. Y no quiere admitirlo.

Astoria le pide que le cuente sobre sus sueños. Y dios, _Astoria_ _,_ _no_ _son_ _sueños_ _, ¿_ _sabes_ _?_ _Son_ _pesadillas_ _,_ _tan_ _horribles_ _que_ _no_ _quiero_ _recordarlas_ _ni_ _pensar_ _en_ _ellas_ _._

En realidad, no es una sorpresa que su prometida lo abandone diez meses después bajo la excusa de que se siente perdida e inútil cuando lo mira tan devastado. Astoria no puede lidiar con un hombre que no quiere salir del cuarto metafórico en el que se ha encerrado. La bella mujer no está dispuesta a gastar su vida intentando ayudar a un idiota que no quiere ser ayudado. Draco no le pide que vuelva, no le dice que la quiere, que la amo a primera vista y que esperaba que tuvieran muchos hijos. No puede hacerle eso, no a Astoria.

Un año después todavía hay pesadillas. Duerme sólo cuando está demasiado cansado y seguro de que no va a soñar. Intenta salir de su casa y rehacer su vida. No hay buenas miradas, la gente lo evita como la peste. Está bien, se dice a sí mismo. ¿Qué importa? Su apellido que años atrás fue signo de pureza ahora sólo representa la inmundicia de la guerra. Hace negocios, compra ropa, compra comida, compra cualquier cosa para no sentirse vacío. Pasa las noches pensando en los hubiera.

No hay amor. Sólo hay dudas y pesadillas.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Le toma más tiempo del esperado reencontrase con Harry Potter. El héroe del mundo mágico lo mira sin disgusto y le sonríe como si comprendiera que la vida ha sido una porquería desde que sufrieron los estragos de la explosión del odio que se arrastró por generaciones y que reconstruirse a sí mismo es un trabajo muy duro. No se saludan ni se gritan. En estos días es un desperdicio de energía tener rencor.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Tiene veinte años cuando ve de nuevo a Hermione Granger. Se ha vuelto una mujer guapa con porte elegante. Su cabello ya no es un desastre y la seguridad que irradia es apabullante. Intercambian saludos cortos y buenos deseos. Se están volviendo cada vez más viejos y las rencillas escolares son una especie de agradable recuerdo después de tanta tortura física y emocional.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

A los veintiún años, Draco ha olvidado cómo conversar adecuadamente. Cada vez que se mira en el espejo contempla a un adulto que no da reminiscencias del niño orgulloso que llegó a Hogwarts dispuesto a sobresalir. Todavía no puede dormir con frecuencia. Sabe que debería de conseguir ayuda profesional pero no quiere. Aún no está dispuesto a admitir que fue más víctima que victimario.

A los veintiún años, Draco comienza a beber cualquier tipo de alcohol que se le ponga enfrente como si no hubiera un mañana. Los lapsos en los que no es consciente ni siquiera de su nombre son los únicos momentos en los que es feliz. Se pregunta sobre cuán miserable debe de ser una persona cómo para desear estar constantemente ebria. Astoria lo visita de vez en cuando y lo contempla como si fuera un caso de caridad que no tiene remedio.

Mierda.

Draco está tan dispuesto a renunciar a todo. ¿No sería agradable nunca más despertar?

Pero no renuncia.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Luego, a los veintitrés se topa con Ron Weasley. Draco ha ido a un restaurante en un momento de locura y deseos de salir de lo monótono y de hallar un poco de felicidad en la comida fina. El pelirrojo está sentado en una mesa apartada que podría pasar fácilmente desapercibida.

Malfoy no sabe que lo impulsa a acercarse a quien fue su enemigo natural. Ron se muestra tan cansado que ni siquiera hace esfuerzos por correr a Draco. Comparten la misma mesa sin importar que uno haya sido un Slytherin y el otro un Gryffindor. ¡Qué irónico! Si años atrás hubieran tenido la misma madurez y los demás en el mundo mágico entendieran que a final de cuentas la sangre siempre es roja... bueno, la guerra nunca se habría dado.

Weasley se ve desgastado y compresivo. Draco por primera vez en años entiende que no es el único que no puede dormir por el miedo, la angustia y la culpa.

—Luces peor que Potter y Granger —dice Malfoy en un susurro.

—Ellos siempre han sobrellevado mejor el dolor. —Ron luce divertido y amargo—. No sé cómo lo hacen.

Draco quiere decirle que él tampoco lo entiende pero las palabras no salen.

No retoman la conversación, únicamente se hacen compañía por horas.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Y luego se siguen encontrando. Draco se entera de que Hermione, Harry y Ron han renunciado al amor. Ninguno de ellos se siente completo y no quieren quitarles un pedazo a otros en un acto de egoísmo. Malfoy lo entiende, él no fue capaz de arrebatarle ni una migaja a Astoria.

Las tardes que pasan juntos son como un sueño vivido del que no quieren despertar.

Entonces, una noche se van a la casa de Draco y beben juntos hasta el amanecer. Lloran porque no pueden creer que hayan pasado años lamentándose por todo lo que perdieron y seguirán perdiendo debido a que la guerra les quito su estabilidad mental.

En el momento que, por tanto whisky, han perdido la consciencia y la vergüenza se besan con una inesperada ternura. El calor ajeno es un bálsamo para su dolor. Se abrazan con desesperación y se quedan de esa manera, sin importarles que el olor a alcohol en la habitación sea fuerte y que no hayan cerrado los ojos en más de veinticuatro horas.

Draco es un ancla para Ron.

Ron es un salvavidas.

Están vivos, respiran, no son cadáveres. Están cálidos.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Siguen con sus encuentros. Siguen con los besos y los abrazos. Ron y Draco se dan cuenta de que luchar contra las pesadillas es más sencillo cuando se acompañan. Ambos están en igualdad cuando se trata de vulnerabilidad así que no tienen miedo de quitarse algo porque no les queda nada más que dar.

Eventualmente, respirar se vuelve más sencillo.

Duermen en la misma cama, entrelazan sus piernas y se tocan con la punta de los dedos. Hay noches en las que uno despierta asustado y el otro tiene la obligación de calmar al compungido. 

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

No se recuperan de manera total. No hay forma de que vuelvan a su estado original o que la vida les parezca una maravilla de nuevo, ya se han quitado la venda. ¿Qué más da que hallen las astillas que dejaron detrás cuando se rompieron? No podrían ponerlas en sus lugares y fingir que el daño nunca se hizo.

Sin embargo, meter aire a sus pulmones sin sentir que se ahogan es más sencillo y el corazón se siente menos entumido cuando se reúnen por las tardes para aliviar su soledad.

━━━━━━✧❂✧━━━━━━

Draco sabe que les tomará más de diez años experimentar la alegría de estar vivos.

Está bien, están vivos, respiran, no son cadáveres. Están cálidos. Aún no se rinden. Y se tienen el uno al otro.


End file.
